


Awkward Love(UnderFell!Gaster/Fem!Monster/Reader)(Cancelled)

by ThatOneNightmare



Category: Babybones - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angest?, Fluff, Innocent SkeleBaby cockblocking, Minor Character Death, Minor violence (What? This is UnderFell we're talking about), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Test tube skelebabies, sorry boys, whoot whoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNightmare/pseuds/ThatOneNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Before Chara's Death)<br/>Gaster has a crush, his bat monster roomate by the name of (Y/n). She can make him blush and stutter, simply by walking into the room, let alone speaking to him. It doesn't help that she's great with his two sons, Sans and Papyrus, or that she has sparkling ((e/c) eyes, soft (f/c) fur, or those beautiful-Forget about a simple crush, this guy's infatuated! But what Gaster doesn't know, is that (Y/n) returns the notion, 100%</p><p>(FYI Gaster doesn't fall into the core, and Sans and Papyrus are test tube babies. Enjoy!)</p><p>(3/6/2017 Edit: I don't really have the steam for this anymore, but I really don't want to take this from you all, so I'll leave it up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Love(UnderFell!Gaster/Fem!Monster/Reader)(Cancelled)

Chapter 1  
A loud shrieking woke you from your sleep. Yes, you were a bat monster who worked during the night, but that didn’t mean you would stay up on your off nights! Sighing sleepily as you peeked out the door, you followed the noise to the living room were you saw Gaster, standing there with an irritated look on his face. Papyrus was screeching loudly with tears in his eye sockets, while Sans was trying to rip a hole in his father’s sweater. “Oh dear, what’s going on here?” You said, grinning as Gaster scowled at you.  
“These are demon children.” Was all he said as you swept forwards and took the boys out of his arms.  
He watched you as you cooed to Papyrus, bouncing the small toddler in your arms. After Papyrus’ cries stopped, he watched as you whispered to Sans, leaving the boy nodding and smiling. You cocooned your (f/c) wings around the three of you, providing extra support as you stood up and walked closer to Gaster with a smile. “Papy-baby and Sansy here were only hungry Gaster. Did you forget about that again?” You said, smirking as Gaster blushed a dark purple at his forgetfulness.  
“Maybe.” He muttered as he followed you into the kitchen, unconsciously watching your swaying hips.  
Gaster watched as you gracefully floated around the kitchen, prepping a bottle of milk for Papyrus, and a small snack of chisps for Sans. When everything was done, you handed Sans to the tall skeleton, with the instructions of ‘Make sure he doesn’t choke’, before you sat down and bottle-fed Payprus. He thought you looked quite natural sitting there, smiling down at the toddler as he drank the milk. The crinkling of an empty bag of chisps broke Gaster’s concentration as Sans hit his father with the item. “Sans.” You said, catching the boy’s attention. “What did I say about hitting monsters?” You chided, frowning.  
Sans looked away sheepishly as he replied “It’s bad.”  
“Now, what do we say?”

“Sorry Da.”

You nodded and lifted up Papyrus to your shoulder to burp him. Moments later, the toddler burped loudly, making you laugh. It was a nice sound, Gaster decided. “Hmmn? What are you talking about Gaster?” You asked curiously.  
Gaster blushed darkly for the second time that night, realizing the he had spoken out loud. ‘N-nothing at all (Y/n).” He stuttered, looking away as Sans giggled away on his lap, clearly enjoying his dad’s embarrassment.  
Raising and eyebrow, you decided not to pursue to topic. Standing up, you ran a hand over Papyrus’ skull, smiling when the sleepy toddler grabbed on. Cooing gently at Papyrus, you walked to the boy’s shared bedroom, Gaster following closely with Sans nodding off onto his shoulder. After laying the brothers down to rest, Gaster turned to you and said “Thank you, I really needed the help.”  
Blushing slightly, you replied bashfully “Oh it was nothing, the boys are angels if you know how to handle them.”  
You two stood there, looking down at the suddenly interesting carpet. Letting out a breathy sigh, you quickly hugged Gaster, and ran off with a quiet “Goodnight!” The skeleton man stood there, a blushing mess. “Oh, I really do like her, I like her a lot.” Gaster muttered, after standing there for what seemed to be hours.  
He finally moved off to his own bedroom, sparing a glance at (Y/n)’s door, which was closed tight.


End file.
